Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson is an American actor and voice artist, known for his distinctively deep voice. He has portrayed a multitude of characters in animated series and video games, playing mostly villainous characters since the 1990s. He has done work on several Disney productions, most prominently voicing Captain Gantu in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. Notable roles outside Disney include The Batman, in which he received two Daytime Emmy Award nominations for his work as The Joker. Disney filmography Movies Television Video games Theme park attractions Roles Char 20221.jpg|Henry Dixon Taylor ("The Country Bears") Gantu Render.png|Captain Gantu ("The Lilo and Stitch franchise") Dr. Gooberman.jpg|Dr. Gooberman ("Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama") Samson's father.png|Samson's father ("The Wild") Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-4151-1-.jpg|Cheeks ("The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning") Tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-7781-1-.jpg|Ray-Ray ("The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning") Ryker.png|Ryker ("Planes: Fire & Rescue") Tutan Pharaoh.png|Tutan Pharaoh ("Timon & Pumbaa") Tumbaa.jpg|Tumbaa ("Timon & Pumbaa") Hephaestusherc.jpg|Hephaestus ("Hercules") Varg.jpg|Varg ("Buzz Lightyear of Star Command") Slim Possible.jpg|Slim Possible ("Kim Possible") Vlcsnap-2015-05-28-20h01m17s535.png|Thaddeus Hunt ("The Legend of Tarzan") Muviro.png|Muviro ("The Legend of Tarzan") Drpayneishere.png|Dr. Payne (The Proud Family) She's Got Game (25).jpg|Omar Phillips (The Proud Family'') PríncipeJuan Iago Abú.png|Prince John ("House of Mouse") Oswidge scared.jpg|Oswidge ("Dave the Barbarian") Fiends and Family4.jpg|Magic Mirror ("Dave the Barbarian") Kingthroktar.jpg|Throktar ("Dave the Barbarian") Dr. Hissy.png|Dr. Hissy "("Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero") Antauri.jpg|Antauri ("Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!") Char 36410.jpg|Kavo ("The Emperor's New School") Jabbaeating.png|Jabba the Hutt (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) Man Ape.png|Man-Ape (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Sheriff Blubs.png|Sheriff Blubs (Gravity Falls) Viceroy-large-1.jpg|Willem Viceroy "Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja") Juggernaut USM.png|Juggernaut ("Ultimate Spider-Man") Beardoctor.png|Bear Doctor ("Mickey Mouse") Happy 7D.jpg|Happy (The 7D) The-Tale-of-the-Noble-Knight-24.png|Sir Oliver ("Sofia the First") Duck the Halls - Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus ("Mickey Mouse (TV series)") Bootjet-Groovestar.png|Bootjet Groovestar "Miles from Tomorrowland" GOTG AS 31.png|Groot (Several Marvel productions) Uncle Bun.png|Uncle Bun ("Sheriff Callie's Wild West") Sebastian.png|Sebastian (Kingdom Hearts series) Alligator from Princess and the Frog.PNG|Ian ("The Princess and the Frog") Farmer Stinky.pngFarmer Stinky] ("Sheriff Callie's Wild West") Oswald_Bear.png|Oswald ("Sheriff Callie's Wild West") GOTG Heimdall.jpg|Heimdall ("Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series)") Basi.png|Basi ("The Lion Guard") Lekmet.png|Lekmet ("Star vs. the Forces of Evil") Rhombulus.png|Rhombulus (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Coach Nolan Mitchell.png|Coach Nolan Mitchell ("Milo Murphy's Law") Pumpkin Monster.png|The Pumpkin Monster (Higglytown Heroes) FelldrakeStaffHead.png|Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose ("Legend of the Three Caballeros") Dad_(Big_City_Greens).png|Dad ("Big City Greens") The Impatient Patient 31.png|'Jack' (Big Hero 6: The Series) Ragga Goose.png|Ragga Goose Agents of SMASH Supreme Intelligence.jpg|Supreme Intelligence "(Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.") Gallery Kevin Michael Richardson by Gage Skidmore 3.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson attending the 2010 San Diego Comic Con. Kevin and Monica Richardson.jpg|Kevin Richardson with his wife Monica in February 2013. KMR Wonder-Con.jpg|Kevin M. Richardson attending the 2016 WonderCon. KMR SDCC19.jpg|Kevin Michael Richardson speaks at the 2019 San Diego Comic Con. External links * pl:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Voice actors Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:House of Mouse Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Hercules Category:African American people Category:Gravity Falls Category:The Country Bears Category:Kim Possible Category:The Wild Category:Recess: School's Out Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Star Wars Category:The Proud Family Category:People Category:Males Category:Actors Category:1960s births Category:People from New York Category:The Buzz on Maggie Category:Avengers Assemble Category:Marvel Comics Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:The 7D Category:Tarzan Category:Mulan Category:Planes Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Dave the Barbarian Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Disney Revival Category:Sofia the First Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Category:The Replacements Category:Strange Magic (film) Category:The Lion Guard Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Tangled Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Whispers An Elephant's Tale Category:American people Category:Tomorrowland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Lucasfilm Category:Video game voice actors Category:ABC Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big City Greens Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Fox Category:The Rocketeer Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Amphibia Category:The Owl House